Shadows
by xX-karebear-Xx
Summary: Phil Diffy is Undercover as forgien exchange student Edward Cohen, on a mission to take out Keely Teslow for uncovering a details of the future. Will he be able to do it?
1. The Assignment

_Shadows_

**Chapter 1:**

**_The Assignment_**

**SUMMARY: **_We all have something in our past that haunts us. Whether it be something we did, or something we didn't do, It's there. Constantly following us, hanging on to are every move. A shadow. This shadow blocks out all the light in our lives. Forces us to let go of the good, and guilt's us to the bad, but there is hope just yet. Every once in a while someone grand stumbles onto your beaten path and makes their way to you, Before you know it, they are lighting up your every move diminishing this shadow and showing you once again what it's like to Live._

"Think you can handle that chief?" The man said mockingly.

"Do i have a choice" I mumbled bluntly, and ran the tips of my shaking fingers through the dark brown mess atop my head.

"You See Buddy Boy." came the gruff voice of the man behind the desk. "You always have a choice... It's her" he said extending a pale yellow folder into the air. "Or you,... Choose wisely Sweetie Pie." he said flashing his teeth in my direction

I tried to keep the lid screwed tight on the fear bottled deep inside me. If i had known it would come to this i never would have traveled down this god awful path in the first place. I was young then, well younger. I'm only 17 but that is just merely a number. I somehow feel much older. Something, whether it be the guilt, or the grief has paid a great toll on my aging process. I grimaced and reached for the folder.

"That's my boy" the man said eagerly pressing the folder to my palm, and flashing his unusually white teeth once again

K--------------------------K

"God Mom he left three month's ago considered moving on yet?" I shouted angrily and the women dabbing her teer ducts with the edge of an overused tissue.

"He's just...just so far away!, and it's jus-just so QUIET!" she wailed dropping her head to the dining room table.

"Ah! mom Thomas is Less then 3 Hours away GO SEE HIM!"

"I-I can't "she mumbled wiping her nose gently against the white fabric

"Whatever Mom" I sighed pushing a loose curl behind my ear spinning on one heel positioning me infront of the stairs. My older Brother Thomas had just left for college, and my mother was having one of her weekly melt downs. I should be use to it by now, She had been doing this for the past three months but she's just so-so...LOUD! I pushed through the door at the end of the hall and sprawled myself across my bed, releasing a deep sigh. My life is so utterly boring i muttered to myself while pulling my backpack onto the bed. I searched impatiently through my binder looking for today's assigned homework. YES! As i read the words at the top of the neon paper stuffed between the pages of my Algebra II book. **Want to host a Foreign Exchange student**? "Perfect" i whispered grinning to myself..

P--------------------------P

"Oh, No, No, No,No, No" i shouted into the wizard. "I cant do it, She's my age, No way it's not happening, not to mention she lives...oooooh.. i don't know a century away!" i was pacing nervously around my my top floor apartment. glancing at the folder laying open to the girls picture on my table

"You are not refusing my offer are you Phil? No wait of course you aren't that wouldn't be the way to treat the man who took you off the streets, keeping you under his wing, paying for your up to date equipment and living conditions, i must have misheard you ."

Damn He'd gotten me, I've never been one to dismiss a guilt-trip "No i wasn't, honest Boss i was just simply pointing you that there has to be someone better suited for this job."

"No, Actually there isn't we need someone her age to get close to her and get the information we need, then dispose of her, It's not much Phil and I'll be sure to make it worth your while." the man said pressing the tip of his finger against the dark polished wood of his desk before standing up and pacing across his office.

I looked away from the wizard the only thing worse for me than his guilt trips were his eyes, and i couldn't bare to face them at the moment. I quietly weighed my options, this would be my first undercover assignment, but not kill, i grimaced thinking back to his words "Dispose." I'd never enjoyed my job, but usually the men i took out had actually done something wrong, which made the pain ease. I beat my palm gently against the side of my dark blue jeans and stared blankly at my metalic kitchen wall.

"Fine" i barely choked out. "What do i have to do?" i asked brining my attention once again to the man in the wizard, I gulped when i saw his smile.

K----------------------------------------K

"Oh Come on please mom" i said giving her my best puppy dog pout. Mom looked Expressionless as she glanced over the paper once again. I gnawed on my lip waiting for her response. I hadn't thought about what i'd say if she refused.

"Why?" My mother asked bluntly

"Well you really Miss Thomas so... i thought you know...that having another kid in the house you know might raise your spirits a little...Plus it could be a really great learning experience" I threw out hoping this would help convince her,

"Fine" she sighed handing me the sheet of paper and sipping on her coffee. I was glad she was passed her previous mood.

i threw myself at her kissing her cheek "thanks Mom" I said skipping up the stairs humming as i went.

"Oh Keely" she called to me.

"yeah" i froze hoping she hadn't already changed her mind

"your in charge of getting everything ready" she shouted at my frozen figure

"Sure Mom" I hollered back and took off once again fro my room.

P---------------------------------P

"Say What?!?!" I Gasped

"you heard me." Boss grinned obviously satisfied that he had once again disrupted my usually peaceful attitude

"Your Kidding me?" i exhaled

"Hate to burst your bubble sunshine but no"

"I have to Live with her?"

"Yup"

"Pretend Like I'm a foreign Exchange Student from Some place I've never heard of."

"yes" he chukled grinning wildly

"and on top of that I'll be 100 years in the past in Some Gay High School in a town no one knows exists"

"Bingo!" Boss says banging his desk with his fist

"Anything else i should know?" i said dragging my hand down my face.

"Nope that should do it edward"

"Edward?" i questioned

"Well surely you didn't think you'd get to keep your own name?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah but Edward?" i asked wrinkleing my nose

He smirked

"Grrreeat" i muttered rolling my eyes

**A/N: I know i havent Updated I Am The Words Yet i just can't seem to get passed a certain point but i'm working on it. The goodness is in the process of writers block i came up with this if you life it so far i'll continue, and if not well i'll kiss it goodbye and throw it in my pile of could have been's... Anyway tell me what you think**


	2. Briefing

_**Shadows**_

**Chapter 2:**

_The briefing_

I looked around the room anxiously i had never been to bosses house, and yet here i was. He invited me here to brief me on my new identity, and play a game of billiard. I grabbed the stick and leaned over the table. It slid gently across my thumb before hitting the white ball into the colored ones. I wasn't exactly sure if i was playing right. I had never played before. In fact barely anyone my age had played before. They stopped making the tables in 2073 when lazer squash and many other games like it were invented. The two men in the corner clapped lightly at my break, which hinted me i had done at least decent. I turned to face boss who hit the solid red ball into the far right pocket, then hit the yellow in the left center. I held my breath hoping his luck would change and I'd get a chance to redeem myself, but luck was not on my side and the game was finished minutes later. Boss showed his teeth and nodded to the seating area on his left. I took a seat and waited patiently for him to speak.

"How have you been edward?"

"Can we compromise on the name?"

"why it isn't any worse then Phil?" he smirked

"I like my name!"

"and I like Edward" boss replied bluntly reaching for his wizard and popping out a cigar and pressing it between his lips. I had lost and i knew it, i gave up on the name change and waited once again for him to speak. Boss released smoke from his lips and set it down gently on his ash tray. I looked around the room noticing all it's old fashion antiques i never understood the man. He seemed to live in the past hanging on to the age of plasmas, cigars, HD TV and DVDs.

"Pop Quiz" came his deep voice "where are you from?"

I closed my eyes thinking back to the material i had been studying all week "Israel"

"Date of Birth?"

"November 17 1990"

"Name"

"Edward Jay Cohen" i sighed. I couldn't explain my dislike for the name, i guess it was more that it wasn't my own than anything.

"Hobbies"

"what?" i asked confused there wasn't anything about hobbies in the file

Boss rolled his eyes "what do you like to do?"

"Lazer Sq---"

"From that century Diffy" he said coldly

"um.. reading and drawing?" i offered

"that should do. Favorite music?"

That one was easy i had always like older music "all Types" i said honestly

"Elaborate"

"The Friday Night Boys, One Republic...uh.. Fall Out Boy?"

"Favorite type of books?"

"anything that teaches me a moral i thought i already new."

"Religion"

"Jewish"

"Hows your Hebrew?"I spoke a few words and he nodded in approval.

"Now _Edward._" he emphasized the name."what is your mission." I stared down at the table i knew exactly what the mission was i could say it backwards, forwards, in pig Latin as well as actual Latin, and even Hebrew. However, either way i worded it it didn't sound right, but i new my duty, my job to have a successful mission, and so i sighed.

"get close to the girl, close enough to find out what she knows and who she's told. Clean up any damage she's caused and dispose of her. I must not blow my cover. I must be Stealth, and above all i must not get attached to this case."

Boss Grinned once again exposing his teeth "Your Ready!"

I Gulped that's what i had been afraid of.

K-------------------------K

"Miss Teslow?" the teacher called motioning my way. OOo's broke out across the room, and i rolled my eyes making my way to the teacher. Kids could be so immature.

"Here you are." Mrs. Stephens said handing me a larger brown envelope. I smiled after realizing what it was. She nodded for me to go back to my seat and i did so accordingly after the bell rang i ran to find my best friend Via.

"It's Here" I shouted after spotting her at her locker. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Via laughed as i skipped my way over to her.

"have you opened it?" she asked Joyfully unable to hide the excitement in her eyes. That's what i loved about Via, she always new how to match my emotions perfectly. If i was excited over a new flavor of soda she'd be right there with me sharing my excitement, whether she cared or not.

"Nope" i replied nervously.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she smiled anxiously at me. I shrugged and tore open the envelope.

"well?"

"His names Edward Cohen, and he'll be here next week." my smile gave away to much. She leaned over and looked at his picture.

"Oo He's pretty cute" she said bumping her shoulder into mine. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't even think about it Via"

"Think about what i was simply pointing out that he was attractive." she said unable to hide her grin. I sighed pushing the information back into the envelope. Don't even think about meddling in my love life.

"well I'd hardly call it a love life i mean you haven't even looked at a guy since that jerk..." she trailed off when she saw my death stare.

"sorry" she whispered and we walked to our next class.

**A/N: well this is chapter two... Better??? worse??? are intrigued?? have questions?? well review!**


	3. Introductions

Shadows

**Chapter: 3**

_introductions_

P--P

I arrived at the time machine early. Partially because i couldn't stand being late but the mainly because i feared that if i couldn't get myself there early i wouldn't show up at all. Therefore i found my feet dragging up the steps to my chair. I checked the clock directly above the loading bay.. 5:50 AM. Grunting i slouched into the awkward shaped seat. The launch wasn't until 6:30. which i still don't understand why so early we have a freaking time machine. why continue to torcher me? I allowed my head to lean against the rough material of the head rest and my eyes to flicker close I didn't plan on falling asleep. I've never slept for more than a few hours a day, but for some reason i felt i needed the extra rest.

K--K

I could hardly hold down my excitement...or my lunch for that matter. He would be here at six tonight and i couldn't wait. It had been so different since my brother left and now we would have another guy in the house. Sure i was excited my mom would have something else to focus on other than Thomas' departure, but i must admit most of the excitement i felt came from my own personal reasons. Not to make me sound conceited, like i said...I was happy for mom.

P--P

"Edward wake up!" came a gruff voice to my left.

"Sir" I grunted wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"We're here"

My eyes squinted as the light flowed through the side of my sun glasses I took in a deep breath but quickly let it out with a hack. Boss smirked and handed me a duffel bag full of my new clothes.

"If the sunshine doesn't get you the pollution will." he said in a chuckle.

I held back my sarcasm and threw the bag on me with a frown. The fifty pounds resting on my shoulder was a brutal vision of what lay ahead. Although i was allowed to bring my wizard, I wasn't allowed to use it. I glanced down at the watch boss had provided me with 5:30 PM. I rolled my eyes. So the early departure was for his own cruel pleasure. I Stepped out of the "RV" and into the airport parking lot.

"Now then Finish the mission and I'll be sure to reward you properly." boss called through the door. I nodded not removing the frown from my face.

"Well then i guess this is see you later." boss muttered through his smile and slammed the door shut.

K--K

I clutched the brown folder tightly as we made are way through the airport parking lot.

"Do you think He'll like it here?" I asked cheerfully

"I'm sure he will sweetie" my mother sighed on the other end of the phone. I had only asked this question 20 times in the last five minutes. After another excruciating half hour I was able to find a parking space and enter the door leading toward terminal five.

I bounded around the corner leading to the waiting area only run into a familiar looking boy. He was slightly taller than I, with eyes hidden behind dark shades and hair done in messy spikes in the front. He wore a graphic Tee covered with a black jacket and paired with faded blue jeans and black converse. He was slightly stunning. I glanced down at the picture clipped to the front of the folder.

"Edward?"

"Yup thats me." He replied readjusting the bag sitting on his shoulder and offered me his hand.

"I..eh..I'm" I began to feel dizzy and soon realized I'd stopped breathing.

"You ok?" he asked withdrawing his hand and removing his sunglasses. I wish he wouldn't have done that now i was seriously having difficulty breathing. His Deep chocolate eyes had melted my bone structure. My knees began to collapse and i closed my eyes bracing myself for impact.

P--P

"Woah" I nearly shouted sliding my bag off quickly catching her shortly before she became acquainted with the airport floor. I couldn't help but laugh she was unbelievably amusing.

"You OK?" i asked once again as i sat her in the nearest chair. Her face was the brightest shade of red i had ever seen. "Is it natural for your face to match your bag?" I questioned as i took the seat beside her.

"Uh" she groaned dropping her face into her hands.

"Sorry that wasn't very kind of me now was it?" i managed between chuckles.

She shrugged "Can't say I blame you."

"So I'm Forgiven?"

"I'll let it slide just this once." She said raising herself to her feet.

"Thanks" I muttered sliding the bag on my shoulder once again.

"Well my car is waiting out in the parking lot if your ready to leave"

"ok Great."

K--K

" Sweet Ride" He chuckled sarcastically

"Shut Up" I giggled. "It's my moms minivan my car's in the shop"

"Uhuh sure it is." He accused.

"Believe me if you want but either way its a ride to and from school, what do you take a camel?"

"Haha Touche"

I helped him get his stuff settled into the back, then hopped into the driver seat.

P--P

"Your from Israel and yet you speak perfect English how does that happen?" she asks while putting the car into drive. _Crap_ i though to myself. Out of all the things boss made me learn why not this. That man was so lucky i was an expert Liar.

"My parents are actually American. My dad's in the Marines and we're stationed over there."

"Ah so your a fake exchange student!?"

"Actually No my great grandparents on both sides are from there. They brought my dad's mom to the states when she was three, and my mothers story is similar. Not to mention i was born there."

"So can you say something in Hebrew?" she questioned as we came to a red light. A crooked grin found its way to my face. This i was ready for.

K--K

I spent the next 20 minutes trying to decipher his sentences, but i soon gave up on each one and he translated for me.

He glanced out the window and turned back to face me. "So where exactly are we headed?"

" A small town called Pickford."

"How small is small?"

"Well i can't be sure but if i had to guess I'd say your camel population out numbers our people population."

"Grrrreat" he muttered.

P--P

"It's really not so bad" I heard her say in a barely audible voice. I took my stare from the window back to her. She really was quite attractive. Her golden hair was slightly below her shoulders and put halfway up. She was wearing a Grey American eagle Shirt and some really light jeans with the knee cut out, and her eyes. Oh her eyes, they were indescribable. She turned to look at me. If she noticed i was staring she didn't show it.

"We're Here" she announced cheerfully.

I hesitantly removed my eyes from her and noticed that the car had In fact stopped. I was going to seriously have to stop this. I sighed deeply and began running the plan though my mind once again.

**A/N: As summer draws near the chapters appear! (yes i totally meant to rhyme that)**


	4. Charcoal gray above

_Shadows_

**Chapter 4**

_charcoal gray above_

K--K

Looking around i noticed the setting sun in my rear view mirror. I slowly pulled the keys from the ignition and reached for my sleek red bag resting on the floor between the passenger and my seat. From the corner of my eye i could see his grip tighten on the arm rest. my arm had brushed his leg seconds before reaching the bag.

"Sorry" I mouthed and pulled the purse into my lap. He accepted my apology with a stiff nod.

A queasy feeling filled the pit of my stomach as i adjusted my stare from his hand to the fading beige garage door in front of me. My eyes dared to turn and look at him once again and after a few seconds built up enough courage to try, but before they reached him his blurred figure jump swiftly out of the door. I sighed in relief and slowly mimicked his action. I don't know what had changed in that minute and a half but we went from getting along amazingly to this awkward silence. I met him at the back of the van and extended my hand offering to help him with his belongings.

"I've got it" He whispered politely and pulled the door shut. I nodded and persuaded my feet to move in the direction of my front door. With trembling hands i found the key and unlocked the deadbolt. As i stepped through the front door my mother ran to greet us, most of the awkwardness seemed to slip away, and for that i was glad.

P—P

"Mom This is Edward." I heard Keely's voice say as I offered Mrs. Teslow my hand. Which she Disregarded and pulled me into a hug.

"It's very nice to meet you sweetie" she said releasing me.

"Same to you Ms. Teslow"

"Please Edward, Call me Mandy."

"Okay, _Mandy_ " She smiled and began asking me what seemed like a never ending list of questions about Israel. After minutes of interrogation the rapid fire began to fade out.

"How fascinating, now then are you hungry?" Mandy asked rubbing her hands together.

"No Ma'am Just a bit tired from flying."i lied

"Of course you are sugar" she cooed giving me another hug

"Mom could you lay off the sweeties and sugars, it's his first day here" i heard an embarrassed Keely Sigh.

"I don't mind " i replied forcing a chuckle

"See he doesn't mind!" Mandy said still not releasing me from her bear hug. "His mother probably does the same to him all the time right Edward?"

I bit my lip and dropped my eyes. There was no sense in telling her the truth that would only lengthen the hug. Not to mention the less they new of the real me the better. so i pulled myself together and assured her my mother treated me the very same. Smiling in satisfaction she finally let me go and turned to Keely.

"Why don't you show him where he'll be staying, Honey."

"kay mom" she said anxiously and motioned towards the stairwell. Relief flowed through me as i made my way up the stairs i had almost made it though my first day.

K—K

I could feel his eyes on me and it sent shivers down my spine, but these weren't ordinary shivers they were somewhat indescribable. I couldn't determine whether to leap into his arms or run full speed as far away from him as possible. So i just kept heading up the stairs. There was something strange about Edward, and it wasn't just the fact that i was drawn to him for reasons unknown to me. He was hiding something and it was oddly terrifying. We were reaching the end of the hall now. The house wasn't very large. The bottom floor consisted of my mothers bedroom,a bathroom, kitchen/dining room and a living room. The top floor had Two bedrooms, one bathroom.

"here we are" i said opening the door opposite of mine. "This is my brothers old room but make yourself at home."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome ." i walked into the room and turned right opening the door 5 feet from the entrance.

"This is the bathroom, That door leads to my room." i said pointing to the door nearest the shower.

"I'll give you the rest of the tour tomorrow. You look kind of worn out"

Edward nodded releasing a yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow"

it sounded more like a question than a statement. I shook my head slightly and began backing into the bathroom. I could feel my legs losing their strength again. I had to get out of here. I soon felt the reassuring chill of my doorknob and darted into safety.

P—P

My eyes lingered at the door in which she departed from. I was finally able to relax my stiff shoulders gradually began to loosen. I took off my jacket and placed it on the edge of the bed. This was going to be more difficult then i ever imagined. Two hours with the girl and i already had to resort to images of how to 'dispose of her' just to keep my mind set on the mission. Each idea i had more brutal than the next. I released a long overdue sigh and began unpacking my belongings. I soon fell into a zombie-like routine. Grab shirt put it on hanger place in closet. Grab pants fold horizontally over the hanger, place in closet. Repeat, repeat, and repeat again. Halfway through the duffel bag my fingers clasped around a cold metal object. I reluctantly looked down at the black .45. A sickening feeling rose from my stomach. I quickly jumped to my feet and rushed to the bathroom. _That sick bastard. _Only boss would be cruel enough to give me the gun that killed my mother 8 years ago. Minutes passed and with at flush of a toilet the evidence of my repulsion soon faded. I walked limply over to the sink to splash water cool water on my face. This wasn't going to be easy I once again reminded myself.

K—K

About an hour had passed since I left Edward in the room next to mine, and since then I had done nothing but continuously attempt to convince myself I couldn't fall for this boy. After several trials I found the heart wrenching solution to my problem. _His _photograph depicted no evidence of the pain he was able to cause, but I knew. Oh did I know. I fell for his stupid shaggy blond hair blue eye and sparkling smile _apparently so did most other girls. _"Brett" I sighed. Rubbing the spot on my chest where I thought my heart should be. It still hurt to think about him, but what did I expect of the man who sent my heart down the garbage disposal six months ago.

A long suppressed sigh tried to escape from my lips, but somewhere during my self pity episode I forgot that breathing was in fact necessary. thus, my sigh ended up sounding more like a hiccup than anything else. After regaining my usual oxygen intake I brushed my thumb across the glossy picture. In it I wore a gray stocking cap and matching scarf my cheeks and nose were gleaming red. Brett's arms were laced around my abdomen and his lips pressed gently to my forehead. I remembered the moment well. Too well in my opinion. I quickly tossed the picture off into the right corner and made my way toward the window.


	5. Dismantle Repair

_Shadows_

**Chapter 5:**

_Dismantle repair_

P—P

It took a while but I finally got my nausea and emotions under control or so I'd thought. I only had to rush myself to the bathroom twice more. Which is an accomplishment given my situation. I had stashed the gun at the top of the closet beneath my now empty duffel bag. I knew I had to kill her but there was no way in hell I was ever going to use that gun. I could feel the nausea in my stomach rising once again. I prayed it would stop but it seemed to have other plans. Blurred images presented themselves like a slide show at the back of my eyelids . I could barely make out the horrified look on my mothers face but it was enough to send me once again flying into the bathroom. This time however I figured it was best if I just stayed there. I sat awkwardly on the edge of the bathtub when the idea of shower began to warm up to me. Being from the future we had now real need for them, but hey what did I have to lose. With this I went on search for a towel.

Five minutes later I returned to the edge of the tub empty handed. I played with the idea to use my wizard and either A.) Pop out a towel B.) Use the drying button on it, but I decided against each of the ideas. I was almost positive boss was monitoring my use of it and I wouldn't want to humor him with my problems. Suddenly another idea hit me.

I knocked quietly on the door leading into Keely's room. I could see light spilling out from the crack beneath the door so I was almost positive that she was awake. No answer. I tried once again, waited a few seconds then twisted the door knob slowly and stepped inside.

Her room was surprisingly clean and had a lingering sent of freshly cut roses. Her bed was still made but the surface left evidence that she had previously been lounging on it. Pictures were sprawled across the brown jersey cotton of her bedspread. I was tempted to look at them but I knew I needed to stay as far away from the girl's personal life as possible. My eyes swiftly swept across her room and fell upon the empty window. My eyebrow rose in curiosity. She was no where to be found. I crept over to the window and looked down at the green bushes and frowned. At first I was unsure what I hoped to see there but a quiet voice soon reminded me.

"Great, I'm guessing you came to push me." a familiar voice sighed.

My heart came to a jolting stop and I looked around nervously for the voice's source. Keely sat in the center of roof on the connecting garage. Her chin rested gently on her knees which at the time were pulled tightly up to her chest. _There is no way she could know the purpose of my staying with her... could she?_

Apparently somewhere in my mess of thoughts my brain had cut off my breathing. It took me a minute for me to realize the burning in my lungs.

"It was a joke Edward... relax." she said lifting her head and furrowing her brows.

"Well it wasn't very funny." I sighed waiting for my breathing and heart rate to continue their normal paces.

"I Know" she echoed my sigh and slowly allowed her head to drop back to her knees "but why do you care anyway?"

"I Don't know" I whispered quietly. It was true I didn't know. The thought of her mangled in the bushes below nearly sent me back to the bathroom once again. Which was ridiculous I shouldn't care. I didn't want to care, but I couldn't help it..._You don't need this you idiot it's already going to be hard enough to kill her now get your ass away from her. Before you completely loose it!_ _ I'm serious you think I'm kidding but I'm not. Turn around and go to bed!_

It was right... my head usually was... but I couldn't move or at least not in the direction I wanted to. No sooner than I finished lecturing myself my leg lifted over the windows ledge and made contact with the grainy tiles of the roof. Once completely on the roof I made my way for her.

Hesitantly I sat down next to Keely. She turned to me face painted with confusion, but she didn't say anything. She just eyed the green jungle below. Her hand twitched I knew what she was thinking, My reaction was automatic. I curled my fingers around her wrist.

"Don't do it Keely." I whispered.

"Do what?"

Her head was turned away from me. Which was the first indicator she knew what I was talking about. The first sign of shame is to turn away, or run away. And since my clasp on her wrist prevented her from the latter she was forced to the first.

"We both know what so please don't make me say it."

Her shoulders heaved, and I knew at once she was crying. _Idiot I told you to listen to me. It's not to late though stupid. Just let go of her arm and walk away. If your lucky she'll be dead by tomorrow and you can go home! _My teeth ground together. It was wrong.. I didn't have a home... not really.

K-K

Words could not describe how ridiculous I felt. I was crying... IN FRONT OF MY EXCHANGE STUDENT. Who I might add I've known less than 24 hours. Via hasn't even seen me cry and I've known her like 2 years! As if that wasn't bad enough he probably now thought I was some type of suicidal maniac. Which wasn't completely true...

Edward let go of my wrist and I could hear him getting up. _Smart man. Run away while you still have the chance._ Even as I thought it I knew I wished he wouldn't. My arm grew colder and colder where his hand had been. I could feel my sobbing increasing as I heard his footsteps moving away, but suddenly they stopped. Seconds later he was squatted in front of me resting his hand on my knee and pushing a piece of loose hair behind my ear.

"Shh don't cry." he whispered wiping away a tear escaping from its duct.

Even though it was a whisper it felt more like a command than anything else. So I nodded doing my best to hold back the sobs.

P-P

_Phil Diffy you are a stupid emotionally driven idiot. _I nodded at the thought agreeing wholeheartedly. I was an emotionally driven idiot, always have been and with my luck I always will be. It felt right and boss had said to get close to her...so I was doing my job... right?

Her sobbing had eased but that didn't make a difference to me. She was still crying it didn't matter how hard she was allowing herself to do so. I maneuvered myself so that she sat between my legs her back against my chest. I rested my cheek against the side of her head but she still felt so far away. My heart was working double time as I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her stomach. She didn't move...She didn't speak... Her crying came to a complete stop the only sound I heard came from the rise and fall of her chest as she took deep breaths.

"Keely..."

another long shaky breath came into her lungs as she turned to look at me. I'm not sure what I was planning to say. Her deep eyes bore into my retinas as she stared expectantly at me.

"I..."

she raised an eyebrow. Leaning in closer.

"I...Need a towel."


	6. Fall back

_Shadows_

**Chapter 6:**

_fallback_

K-K

I don't know what I was expecting Edward to say but of all the things that crossed my mind "I need a towel" never came up. I was completely at a loss for words. Maybe it was because I just realized his arms were wrapped around me or maybe it was because the towel comment was really unexpected. There must have been a dazed look on my face because he quickly added more.

"I was going to take a shower...couldn't find the towels" he shrugged running his finger through the back of his dark hair.

"um... right. They're in the hall closet across from your bedroom." I mumbled

he nodded sliding his other arm slowly off my abdomen and forcing himself up. He took a few steps toward the window then turned around.

"Are you coming inside?" he questioned

"I'm going to stay out here a little bit longer"

A stern look formed on his face.

"I'm not going to do it." I whispered

He nodded and walked away.

P-P

I grabbed the first towel I came to and entered the bathroom. I turned the nob halfway between the red and the blue testing the temperature with the tips of my fingers. _Perfect _, I pulled my shirt slowly over my head and tossed it to the counter, before wiggling out of my jeans and light blue boxers. I glanced at the door before shrugging and stepping into the wet warmth that awaited me.

Steam engulfed me as tiny hot droplets crashed against my neck and shoulders. An immediate sense of calm swallowed me and I began to realize why people actually used these things after 2099. I closed my eyes and leaned against the cool white tile allowing the steaming flood to rush over me. My fingers ran through my wet hair as I released a long overdue sigh. This was going to be way to hard. My mind raced every time I got close to her. Part of me wanted to kill her now and get it over with while the other half. Well I wasn't sure what it wanted and that's what frightened me the most. I rubbed my temples and stepped further into the water searching for a memory, any memory that would take me away from my current situation.

"_**Gran' pa!" an almost unrecognizable five year old me squealed hobbling down the creaking steps of our front porch. And hugged the mans leg. **_

"_**Hey sport" the man grumbled rubbing palm across his five 0' clock shadow. Patting the boy on the head with his free hand. **_

"_**Gran' pa my names not sport its Philly!" little me giggled **_

_**the man grimaced "it shouldn't have been" he said in an inaudible voice. Before freeing his leg and looking around. **_

"_**hey boss" an angelic voice rang from the bench to the left of our front door. An awkward grin formed as he walked up to hug it's source. Please Barb we're family now you can call me Conner. **_

"_**Now then where is that son of mine?" he said looking around anxiously.**_

_**He went to go pick up your cake. The man's grimace deepened. **_

"_**oh come on Conner you're not even 50 yet, you're much to young to wearing those worry lines!" my mothers voice sighed.**_

"_**yes" he nodded grimly " and much too young to have a grandson." **_

I shook the memory away. It wasn't exactly one I was hoping for. Younger Phil was oblivious, however current me wasn't much better off. I didn't understand back then I had thought we were happy. How could I have been so wrong

A shrill scream came from somewhere outside the bathroom waking me from my thoughts. My body went rigid and I immediately shut off the water and jumped out of the shower. The only thing running through my mind was the mangled picture of Keely I had thought up earlier on the roof. _Slow down slick she's about to make your job much easier. _Despite my heads encouraging I didn't slow down if anything I sped up. I dismissed the towel throwing on my boxers and dirty blue jeans before darting out the door connected to Keely's bedroom. My head swung frantically around. She wasn't in her room. I ran over to the window looked down at the bushes and Inhaled. She wasn't there either thank god.

"Keely!" I Hissed

"EDWARD!"

It came from outside but I couldn't see any sign of her. I crawled onto the roof and made my way to where we were previously sitting.

"Edward over here!" Her distressed voice came again.

Finally I saw her hands gripped tightly around the gutter directly in front of me. I quickly fought my way over.

"Hold on. I've Got you"

K-K

I had never been so scared in my life the only moment that comes even remotely close is when I did a triple back flip on the trampoline but aimed a smidgen to far. The result...I was shooting through the air arms flailing only to be greeted by the soft soil of my mothers flower bed. I escaped with no more than a few bruises and a fear of trampolines. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be so lucky falling from my current state. I was dangling two stories up and the only thing I had to grasp was the gutter which moved flimsily back and forth with ever readjustment of my weight. Cool damp fingers wrapped around my my wrist.

"Give me your other hand" it demanded

I nodded and took hold of his forearm. It was slippery which gave me the impression that he'd hurried out of the shower immediately after he heard me scream. _Embarrassing. _ The pressure on my wrist tightened as he began to pull me up.

P-P

I had her halfway over the roof now, which was enough to let me slowly begin to breathe again. I took the arm she was latched onto and wrapped it around her waist before shifting my weight back The moment her feet pulled over the gutter I lost my footing and we fell to the shingles her elbow smashing into my rib cage.

"Ouch" we grunted coherently.

"Are you OK?" I questioned moving the hair out of her face. It taking in a deep raspy breath.

She didn't answer. In fact the only motion made was removing her elbow from my rib cage to the roof.

"Keely?" I tried again.

K-K

I was Straddling my exchange student... On My roof... Which I had just about had us thrown off of, and on top of that he didn't have a shirt on ...once again..._embarrassing. _I'm pretty sure I was bright red, but if he noticed he didn't show.

"Keely Did you Hit your head?" A deep crease had formed on his forehead as he ran his finger tips along my jawline turning my head from side to side.

...Oh yeah I was red alright. _Speak idiot before he comes to the conclusion that your mentally retarded due to brain damage, or worse..before he finds out why your blushing._

"I...uh...No I'm fine." I managed in a barely audible whisper.

P-P

I Didn't know what I was doing... and worst of all I couldn't stop. I propped us up using my elbow.

"good"

She readjusted but made no effort to get off of me... I was glad and I hated myself for it.

A strand of golden hair fell in front of her eye. instantly My fingers reached for it. They yearned to push the silky strand back, but my brain hissed a warning and they slowly began to retreat. I was an Idiot... No that doesn't cover my monstrous behavior. Here I was with the girl I would kill and all I could think about was how her warm lips would feel against mine My hand was trembling and I was pretty sure I was turning blue. Breathing... what a stupid necessity. The second I took in a breath my breathing accelerated way past it's normal rate. My fingers once again gaining courage reached up for her face. I brushed my thumb across her flushed cheeks while my fingers pushed the hair back behind her ear. Her lips curved into a smile and I traced them slowly with my index finger. I may be causing me more trouble in the long run.. but for a second I didn't care.

-Next Day-

It didn't take me long to notice that I would hate myself around Edward _in fact it only took 24 hours_., and it wasn't just because I nearly drooled every time I saw his lips curve into a half smile or because every time any girl looked at him I cringed in infuriation. It was the unexplainable drawl he had over me. He was the kid with the magnet and I was the shiny piece of metal centimeters beneath the sand. If he jerked left I would immediately follow _pathetic_.. My brows furrowed deeply in thought as I tapped my fingers absentmindedly on the lunch table.

"Keely are you even listening?"

I sighed and turned my attention back to Via who had been rambling on the past twenty minutes on how I should go fix things with Edward. She didn't know the whole story. Actually come to think of it she didn't know any of the story except he and I were currently not speaking to each other.

"You're going the be living with the guy for the next 11 months, and you've only known each other for a day. You couldn't possibly screw anything up that badly, so whatever happened between you two fix it! You can't go forever without speaking again."

"I beg to differ."

"KEELY" she growled

I shrugged slowing the pace of my tap and resting my head on my unoccupied arm. Her timid sigh stated that I had won and she would drop the subject. For now anyway.

P-P

Three things had changed since I arrived in Pickford 24 hours ago. I became a monster, a screw-up. Oh! And not to mention Keely pretty much hates my guts, and if she doesn't then she should. So here I sat in 11th grade history (which is a load of crap BTW) replaying last nights events.

_**Her lips slowly lowered to mine. My imagination didn't do their warmth justice . It was stupid and wrong but even the half my brain that wanted to kill her immediately had lost it's sense. My fingers curled around the soft gray cotton of her t-shirt as I pulled her closer. Slowly I twisted us around so that her back lay flat against the roof.**__  
_

I sighed and looked curiously around at the class hoping something would grab my attention so I wouldn't have to finish the memory it only got worse became I'm a sick and demented screw-up and sick demented screw-ups don't get the girl..._ go figure_

"_**We can't" I choked jumping off of her and scrambling to the other side of the roof. **_

"_**you're right" she nodded slowly taking in a deep breath and getting to her feet "I mean we don't even know each other."**_

I should have just agreed. You know stopped there...but I didn't..._idiot_

_**pictures of her future popped into my head each worse than the next. The bushes. The gun. "No. I mean we can't... like...ever." I whispered**_

_**her brows creased.**_

"_**ah I'm such and idiot!" I grumbled to myself. Pacing back and forth across the roof."What the hell was I thinking! Couldn't use my head for once could I! Of course not because I'm idiotic!"i shouted angrily **_

_**a clear of the throat interrupted me from my self-lecture, reminding me I wasn't alone.**_

_**I spun slowly on my heel to face the now quite furious looking Keely.**_

"_**I...em..Sorry It's not you it's me honestly"**_

_lame excuse Diffy..._

"_**I can't believe you" she spat before stomping off the roof.**_

I turned around stiffly someone had been tapping me on the shoulder.

"Dude can I borrow I pencil?"

"sure" I mumbled reaching down and pulling one from my bag.

"Thanks. I'm Brett"

"Edward"

"My man Edward" the guy grinned patted me on the back then fell back into his seat.

**AN: my playlist for writing...**

**1.)Jason Reeves- Reaching**

**2.)Sierra Montana- Lois**

**3.)Paramore- We are broken**

**4.)Sleeperstar- fallback**


	7. Chapter 7

K---K

I had gone the entire school day without speaking one word to Edward. You may think this is an easy task, but he's in 6 out of my 8 classes and sits right next to me in all but one he is in. I grabbed my bag from my locker and made my way to my car to find him leaning on the front bumper. His eyebrows were furrowed as he gnawed on his bottom lip. I sighed hitting the unlock button on my keychain, and hopping into the driver seat. We rode the entire way in silence.

P---P

As we pulled into the teslow driveway I knew I had to do something. She put the car in park and before she could take the keys from the ignition I had the driver side door open. Her eyebrows creased as she threw the keys in her purse and got out, I stood between the car door and the exit.

"I'm sorry" I said in a low voice reaching for the hand not holding her bag.

She shoved passed me making her way for the front door.

"Keely-" I tried once more, but the slam of the front door cut me off. She was gone.

K---K

I fought to keep my breathing normal, but it was difficult. I was SO… I can't even find a word to place it. Sad? Mad? Hurt? Furious? None of them fit. I threw myself onto my bed in a fit of confusion. There was a knock at the door, but I ignored it. After a few seconds it came again.

"I'M SORRY THERE IS NO ONE HERE TO KISS AND REGRET AT THE MOMENT PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER!"

The door opened and footsteps approached my bed.

"Go away Edward."

"try again" said a voice.

"Brett?" I nearly screamed jumping from my bed

"Bingo" he smirked pulling me into his lips

P---P

I walked out of the bathroom into Keely's room just in time to see her kissing the guy I let borrow my pencil in History. It made me sick, which made angry for feeling sick just because she's kissing some other guy. We had no future together anyway. After all I had to kill her. So why shouldn't she be happy until then. Nevertheless I so wanted my pencil back now. I took a deep breath and slowly backed back into the bathroom. _Get over it Phil you two were never meant to be_

K---K

I shoved away from Brett slapping him once across the cheek as I fought to regain oxygen.

"What are you doing?" I choked

"I missed you baby" he whispered inching closer to me.

"You need to leave."

"Didn't you miss me?"

"Leave Now!"

"Stupid Bitch. no bet is worth this" and stormed out the door.

I flung myself back to my bed tears streaming from my eyes.


	8. static waves

K---K

_"Bet"_ I chocked tossing the engrossed tissue to the bin on the other side of my room and snatching another on from the box. _What bet_ I wondered running the ruff white material under my nose. Who on earth would bet Brett he couldn't get back with me. I choked in an uneasy breath and furrowed my brows. "EDWARD" I growled beneath my breath. He knew how hard I was taking the Brett thing. He knew it would break my heart to hear from him once again, and Who else liked making me miserable other than Edward. That explained his strange behavior at the car that was prep. For the final knife… _oooo he's going to die. _I swore jumping from my bed and barging through the bathroom into his bedroom.

"You!" I hissed shoving my index finger into his chest. His eyes grew wide as he stumbled back slipping something under a pillow. I must have looked horrifying eyes puffy and red. Hair in every which direction... I was desperate and furious…it wasn't my fault, but it was his!

"me" he gulped taking one last step back

"what did I ever do to you?" I hissed once more shoving him or rather attempting to shove him back.

"Are you okay Keel?" he questioned raising the back of his hand out to my forehead.

"Don't start with me" I choked shoving his gesture away. The tears were rising again. I hate crying. Not that I was crying… just tearing up a bit….

P---P

I'd always thought that I was my own worst nightmare. I was SOO wrong Keely furious was a hell of a lot more frightening than anything I could think up, and what killed me the most was I was the target of this typhoon. I was the small house on wobbly stilts about to fly halfway across the country only to be met by the hard rock mountain and crushed into a million little pieces. Not a great position to be in if I do say so myself. and ordinarily I would agree that I completely deserved this raging storm… but seriously I hadn't done anything wrong since the kiss… and I thought the silent treatment was painful enough for that…

"I know I shouldn't have kissed you and taken it back. But…." I took in a long exaggerated breath of air "…Sometimes. What I'm feeling gets in the way of what I'm thinking, and I'm sorry."

"you know that's not what this is about!"

"it's not?" i sat on my bed in utter confusion. I closed my eyes and placed my fingers to my temples as I began running through the memories leading from my arrival until now…

"Are you ignoring me!" a very aggravated keely scoffed.

"Shh"

"OH no you di-"

"Shh"

I thought back to are arrival at the house. I tried to patch things up she blew me off……

"Brett!" I snarled leaping from the bed. "what did he do to you!"

"Don't play dumb Cohen! I know about the bet" the tears were visibly increasing creating tread marks down the sides of her cheeks.

"Bet? Keel I don't know what you're talking about"

"it's not even worth it" she sniffed ceasing the down poor

"really keely I swear…"

"it doesn't even matter. " she inhaled wiping her tears with the side of her hand "I hope you're happy I don't know what kind of sick pleasure you get out of making me feel miserable and worthless but once again Edward Cohen you've succeeded."

"Keel…"

"just leave me alone." She whispered walking back to her room pulling the bathroom door shut as she went leaving me alone once again in a daze. I pulled the hidden revolver from beneath my pillow weighing it in my hand.

**Playlist**

**Vega 4- traffic jam**

**Andrew Belle- Static Waves**


	9. truth or scare

Shadows

_Truth or Scare_

The cool metal of the gun rested hauntingly against my lower back as i solemnly sat softly beating my head against the door leading to Keely's room. It was sometime around midnight. A few hours has passed since our last fight. Fights are interesting specimens. I've come to find that the most destructive and agonizing ones occur not with flesh terrorizing flesh, but the violent thrashing of one's words against your deepest and intimate thoughts, hopes, and desires. I myself can attest to being much happier with a broken nose or a gouged eye than a weeping heart. Disgusted I hit my head a bit harder against the wooden door, in attempt to halt the repulsive inner thoughts portraying me not as the mass killer that I am, but a pansy. Grow up Diffy I sighed. _You're a man!_ I remind myself. _Men don't cry, or wear their feelings on their sleeves… Men have no feelings but lust, Hunger, and Hatred! _My subconscious clearly disagreed with these patronizing words because I felt a small wet drop slide down the curve of my cheek, but I wasn't going to have that! Infuriated I jumped to my feet snatching the gun from it's resting spot at the back of me jeans!

"I'll Kill her!" I exclaimed "I'll kill her now!"

Mustering my courage I quietly opened the door and crept to the side of her bed. Her chest moved slowly up and down with each easy respiration. _Glad to see someone is having no trouble sleeping over this!_ My mind spat. I held the gun at arms length pointing it at the sleeping princess obviously unaware of my murderous tirade. I pulled back the hammer and extended my finger for the trigger. By this time my hands were shaking violently. (an ordeal that had only occurred minutely at the beginning of my career some time ago.)

"I'm sorry Keely"

I whispered begrudgingly through clenched teeth. She stirred and I fought my instincts to make a break for the door, but decided against it this had to be done. I froze. The statue of David had nothing on my current composure. No movement, not even a twitch for more than a minute. Satisfied with her lack of arousal and aware of the expiration of oxygen in my lungs, I stepped closer taking a deep breath and aiming the gun more precisely. More tears flowing from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry" I whispered once more.

I couldn't do it. I lowered the gun removing the bullets as walked briskly back to the bathroom. I took tissue paper from the roll wrapping the gun several times before placing it at the bottom of the trash can. I shoved the bullets in my pocket and filled the remainder of the trash bin with toilet paper before removing it the bag and walking it quietly downstairs out the front door and placing it in the large dumpster at the end of the drive way.i turned back to the front door, but felt no desire to reenter the house just yet. I walked down the street in silence, alone but at some peace. I looked up at the sky. It's darkness seeming to match myself in every aspect but one. Eerie as the full moon and dark hovering clouds were, they were beautiful. A card I'd never seemed to hold these days. I continued down to the end of the street and turned around once I reached the stop sign. Something about walks in the cool night air always brought to light my frustrations. As if the light of the moon saw through things no one else (including me) could. I was in love with her. Which was ridiculous I'd known her a few days, but I was through talking myself around it I Phil Diffy fell in love with the one person in the world I prayed I wouldn't. Which came now looking back at it seemed blatantly obvious. Long nights of staring at her file, the picture of an all to happy girl plastered to the front of it. Nights I thought were preparation for the case now seemed to be full of lust and desire for the one girl I could never have, but now that I'm here up close and personal, it felt like maybe… , just maybe she liked me too. Until I, as I usually do screwed that up as well. Not that it would of mattered to long anyway. In the end I would either kill her, or leave her erasing any memory of me.

Silently I crept through the front door locking it behind me. I tiptoed toward the kitchen in search of a midnight snack, but stumbled into much more than anticipated. There on the couch, in the living room, laid Keely fast asleep. I looked at the clock on the DVR 1:40am. My walk had lasted a lot longer than I'd expected.

I wondered to myself why she had moved downstairs and whether she had heard my tirade after all. I gulped and was tempted to make a dart for my room to grab my belongings and get back home. In the back of my mind however I felt leaving her on the sofa was wrong. So if I were to escape into the mist never to be seen again the least I could do was keep her from a stiff neck in the morning, or so I rationalized. I knelt by the couch and pushed a strand of blond from her face. I slid my hand beneath her back and legs and lifted her from the couch, carrying her toward the stairs. She hadn't awoken and murdered me yet which I found to be a promising sign. Her head fell against my chest as we reached the top the stairs. Luckily she left the door to her room open saving me much maneuvering, and herself a possible concussion from my failure to properly maneuver

I laid her gently on her bed pulling the comforter up to just below her chin. Sitting down next to her, I pushed another strand back brushing her cheek with the back of my fingers. She grunted moving slightly. I gulped praying that she was just readjusting and not waking to find me so close. Regardless of my worry I stayed.

"I'm sorry" again. A sane person might of stopped there but once I started it just kept coming. "I didn't plan this… And I promise I'm not always a jerk… well I don't think I am."

I sighed glancing over at the clock on her wall. I must have reached the point of hysteria. I was apologizing to the sleeping enemy.

I stood and paced back and forth across the room. " I understand you being mad… even… hating me…" the words were hard to force out, but the relief I gained from saying them whether she was conscious to hear it or not was indescribable." what I don't get though " I said in a bit louder tone. "Is how you think I had anything to do with your dumb ex boy friend." Disgust was not hidden from my voice. "The guys a loser… I never would have lent him my pencil if I knew he were the one who hurt you…. Which sounds really stupid? I guess I don't know I'm jealous, he had a chance, and I wont." The words were bitter and I knew they were true.

I exhaled in exhaustion "What am I doing here." For the first time in my seventeen years of life I questioned my field of expertise. I kill innocent people I looked down at keely, beautiful people, and for what the good of boss's company? A company I cared nothing about, and never have cared about. Or the good of the future? A century where I don't belong.

"I'm an idiot" I whispered walking back over to Keely. I kissed the corner of her lips, and turned to leave.

"Edward" she whispered grabbing my wrist before I had time to walk away.

She sat up a deep crease showed her confusion. She dropped my hand and I began to walk away

"Wait!" she hissed "You can't just say stuff like that kiss me and leave!"

I turned a deep shade of crimson. "You were awake for that?"

"You can't just pick someone up and carry them up the stairs without them waking up unless they're insanely intoxicated or dead"

"Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

"Are you Bipolar?"

"I don't think so…" I answered caught off guard by this question.

"Why do you keep kissing me and leaving, or being nice then being a complete…. A complete… ASSHOLE for lack of better term."

She didn't appear to be mad just tired and intrigued.

I didn't answer

"is this just an Israeli thing ?" her face displayed a look of pain. Making me uneasy and guilting me into confession… well partial confession

I walked over toward the bed and laid across the foot of it staring at the ceiling.

"I think It's just a me thing." I admitted after a minute of silence

She sighed obviously unsatisfied with my answer. So I continued

"I leave in what Less than 10 months? Which may sound like a long time to you , but the fact of the matter is… it's not. we'll have just enough time to…Fall in love." I turned my head to look at her but her eyes were down at her hands as she picked nervously at her nails. "Or I don't know hate each other for all eternity? Either way can either of us really take that right now? Can anyone take that. We live… Centuries away" i exaggerated the word centuries proud of my word choice. The ironic honesty of my last sentence. If only she knew

"Then why did you kiss me in the first place. "

I wasn't sure. I didn't know how to answer her question, at least without me sounding creepy, cheesy, shallow or all of the above.

"You ask a lot of questions." I sat up and grabbed the picture off her night stand.

"You avoid a lot of answers." She smiled snatching the picture back and returning it to its place.

"You're right" I admitted

"I'm always right" She shrugged still smiling

"And modest too" I chuckled standing up and walking to my bedroom

"Where do you think you're going I'm not done with my interrogation?"

'I have to get something I'll be right back." I said over my shoulder before escaping to my bedroom.

K-----K

I waited as patiently on my bed as I could in a daze. Thinking of all the things that were said while I was 'sleeping' but mostly focusing on what Edward had asked me. Why didn't I tell him I was awake especially when he lifted me up and carried me to the stairs? Creating a perfect opportunity for me to vent the rest of my feelings, and why had I worried when I awoke to find him storming out of my bedroom… after all I had hated him right? My head fell into my hands this boy would be the end of me. I hated it when he was nice and I hated it when he ignored me, but most of all I hated being away from him physically or relationship wise. There was no escaping the hate. A voice in the back of my head informed that hate was only mistranslated love… I told it to go to hell, but not sure if I meant it. The door to the bathroom opened and Edward came bounding in.

"What are you up to?" I questioned raising my eye brow

"A peace treaty" he smirked

I uncrossed my legs and swung them over the side rising to meet him.

"Down" he commanded and I plummeted back to the matress

He extended his palm up towards me.

"Hand" he beckoned

I hesitantly agreed, entirely beyond confusion at this point. He opened his other hand and exposed a small silver plastic ring.

"Will you be my friend?"

I rolled my eyes letting out a small laugh.

"Friend?"

"Just friends" he promised

"Ok" I whispered

"No takesies backsies" he warned with a stern look.

"How old are you five?" I laughed

"Four and a half" he corrected sliding the ring onto my finger.

I cocked my head to the side admiring the ring, wiping fake tears away in attempts to humor him

"it's so beautiful"

"I thought you'd like" he smiled obviously pleased with himself.

"Wherever did you find it?!?" I continued

"A 50 cent machine at the airport. "

"Smashing! Simply smashing!"

"You don't hate me anymore?" he asked suddenly serious

"no" I promised looking down at the cheapy ring on my finger.

"good"

It was one of those awkward silences that always seemed to fall at the most inappropriate moments in my life. We both looked down at our hands still together. He said or did nothing which I found more frustrating me more than anything. I don't know what I expected… Just friends right? Maybe it was my imagination but I felt the space between us closing in so I took it upon myself to keep our pact. Grabbing the nearest pillow from beside me I smacked him playfully on the side. "Now go to bed I'm tired!" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am" he stood and saluted, before heading once again toward the bathroom door door. He turned around one hand on the knob. "Hey Keel?"

"mm" I looked up from my ring at the messy haired exchange student.

"Good night" he whispered smiling

"Good night"


	10. the nightmare

Shadows

The nightmare before friendship

"_Edward" I whispered quietly as a hooded figure shuffled its feet towards me. I don't know what I was hoping for he was nowhere to be found._

_  
"Edward! " I begged. My voice a little louder this time. Pathetic, but I had no one else to call. The night was quiet aside from the continual scrapping of rubber soles on gravel. Pickford may be a small town, but it was never this quiet, never this lifeless… I threw my head to the right looking for something to defend myself with. There was nothing before I turned back around I noticed an orange leaf suspended in the air. My vision focused and I began to notice that there were dozens all seeming to have stopped in their journey to the ground, Frozen in time?. I Backed away rigidly the dark figure was less than 20 feet from me now. I continued stumbling back praying that someone, something would intervene soon. _

"_What do you want with me." I wept at the shadow. It's only reply was a raspy breath of air that sent a chill down my spine._

"_Who are you?" I tried again using my peripherals in hopes that I'd find a getaway of any sort; bicycle, scooter, I wasn't picky. The shadow seemed to be moving faster now… Running? I wasn't going to wait around to find out. I turned to make a break for it but found myself becoming well acquainted with the rough red brick of the Pickford market. Why was nobody around? The shadow closed in on me. My heart was knocking on my chest begging to be released, no longer content with the constraints of my chest cavity ready to run away. I was doomed but surely it didn't have to endure the same fate. It tried reasoning with me bringing up all the times I'd let it down, like I somehow owed it. I was losing focus when I really needed it. I had a find away to escape. Luckily I had many years of practice and got my heart to shut up with easy. Blocking out all emotion, A Teslow glory trait.. the figure now stood less than a foot from me, and I realized it wasn't a monstrous shadow at all but boy dressed in all black; black jeans, a black hooded sweat shirt, and black shoes. He was looking down at the ground. I couldn't make out any facial features. The hood covered most of his face, and the rest was obscured by not only the darkness but the angle his head tilted. _

"_I don't have any money" i gulped trying my best to melt through the bricks into safety._

_He said nothing but released a chuckle, shifting the weight on his feet. It sounded familiar, but distorted. "Who are you?" I demanded to know_

_An old street lamp flickered on to my left. And the boy looked up pulling the hood down from his head, and looking me in the eyes._

"_EDWARD?!"_

"_My names Phil" he replied_

I Bolted out of bed struggling to keep from hyperventilating. What a freaky dream. What does he mean…that's not his name? And why was he so… eerie?

"Keely!"

Edward burst through the bathroom door and looked around the room flustered. Worry was evident on his face, but there was something else there to… _Shame… Regret?_ _No that couldn't be_… I thought back to the dream Edward dark eyes, dark clothes, something evil buried within. I I bit my lower lip and looked for anything to keep my attention, and settled on the minute hand of clock above my desk 5:35am. Edward content with the lack of boogiemen, thieves, or other frightening things walked over and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're okay." He exhaled

I stepped out of his embrace still not quite past the dream, attempting to comprehend what happened. I rubbed forearm nervously, still avoiding eye contact.

"Bad dream..." I whispered closing my eyes trying to wash it away.

PPOV

I immediately thought the worst as I heard a shouting come from Keely's room. She hollered my name…With deep question… Distrust… it was like I had betrayed her in some way. I was tempted to grab the wizard as form of defense, but after a quick thought I realized if it was who I thought it was they would have deactivated it before they came. I was completely and utterly confused I wasn't given time constraints.. (Well other than before my year 'abroad' was up), why would they intervene within the first week? I threw the bathroom door open and found Keely breathing heavily beside her bed. I searched every nook and cranny of that room before running to her side.

"You're okay" I promised. I think I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince her.

"bad dream…" she whispered.

Something was off she was…avoiding me, physically as well as emotionally.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I hoped she couldn't sense the desperate tone in my voice. We had just become friends less than… I glanced over at the clock. 3 hours ago?

She didn't still sense she was uncomfortable.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and stared into space. She played absent mindedly with the silver plastic ring around on her finger. I smiled despite the situation. She had left the ring on that was a good sign. I sat beside her and debated wrapping my arm around her, but decided against it not knowing where the friend line was drawn, and taking into account her reaction to the hug earlier.

"Where you at Keels?" I whispered.

She shook her head coming back out the deep forbidden jungle of her mind. She smiled apologetically and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Right here" she sighed in surrender. Whatever she was in deep thought about had clearly won for now.


	11. Tiny Glimmer

I Woke up entirely too early the next morning, after little, if any rest. Instantly I began spinning the plastic ring resting on my left hand (a new nervous habit), and stood to give myself the once-over before heading downstairs for some breakfast, just in case edward was awake. My feelings for him had become so complicated, a mixture of love, Lust, and Loneliness? To add to my complicated web of emotion the dream had me questioning everything I felt twice as much as before. Edward, was just so… magnetic and the cold lump of metal, commonly referred to as my heart, clanked obnoxiously against my chest anytime he came near. Ever since Brett I had learned to control my life using intellect instead of emotion, but that had changed too. My heart was telling to leap, while my head insisted I waited for the next plane to come. Putting my thoughts away, I crept down the stairs, and there he was sitting at the bar spoon full of cereal half way to his mouth.

"I didn't expect you to be up this early." He offered me a sympathetic half smile, and poured another bowl of cereal motioning at the chair next to him.

"Trust me, waking up this early was not on my list of things to do today?" I sat down next to him and rested my head on the table.

"Another dream?" he whispered twirling the spoon around in his bowl.

"Same one." I groaned trying to shake the memory from my head.

"About me?" he asked lowering his eyes and pushing the bowl away from himself.

"How did you-"I began but he interrupted

"…You kind of called out my name last night before waking up."

"Oh" I tried to keep the red from my face. Of course I did, all our relationship needed this morning was a little more awkward.

He looked miserable, like he was blaming himself for my nightmares, or his coco pebbles weren't agreeing with him.I bumped his shoulder with mine and offered him a small smile, it was way past time to change the subject "You wanna go somewhere?"

He looked up a crooked smile forming on his lips "With you?"

"Of Course with me Silly, It's your first weekend in America we've got to get you out of the house!"

"Okay" He stood and put his cereal bowl in the sink.

p---------------------------p

"Meet me in the car in fifteen minutes." She called from halfway up the stairs.

I followed her pace leaving the kitchen and taking the stairs two at a time in mad dash for my room. I threw on a clean pair of jeans, Took off the plain white V-neck I slept in, tossed it to the floor, and looked frantically for a nice shirt in the depths of the closet.

Five minutes later I stood, still shirtless, and now torn between a bright Blue-Grayplaid shirt, and a green polo. I had never in, my 17 years of life, taken so long to get dressed. Yes, I admit the wizard contributed to that, but I felt it had more to do with the fact I found myself wondering which shirt Keely would like best, and frustrated by not knowing the answer. I set out for a solution to my dillima, knocking on the door to her room.

"Come in" she Called from the other side.

Upon entering I found her leaning over her vanity applying her mascara

. "I need your help." I admitted coyly

"OK" she smiled setting down the mascara and turning to face me.

"Which one?" I extended the hangers in her direction, and she stood taking them from me, eyebrows narrowing as she tried to decide. She lifted the plaid shirt up against me, the back of her hand resting against my bare chest, and then switched hands doing the same with the Polo. Her eyes moved up and down. She repeated this action once more taking a step closer.

"Definitely the plaid one." She whispered not yet bothering to lower the shirt, or move her warm hand.

I pulled the hanger from her she lowered her hand , and took a step back I removed the shirt from the hook, slid it on, and began buttoning it up.

After a second she giggled shook her head and moved my hands out of the way. "You skipped a button your alignments all wrong now." She took a step closer and fixed my handy work, straightened my collar, and slid her hand slowly down the front of my shirt eliminating the crinkles.

. "Very handsome." She smiled warmly after stepping back to admire her work.

"Thank You." I puffed my chest out doing my best supermodel pose. She choked back a laugh and pushed me playfully way. "Don't let it go to your head Cohen"

"I wouldn't dare!" I chuckled for the first time that morning I really looked at her. "Now Look at you." I lowered my voice taking a step forward and grabbing her hand" She wore a deep ruby pink thigh-length dress, and her wavy blond hair fell just-so past her shoulders. I twirled her around once. "Is it hot in here, or is I just you?" She rolled her eyes blushing and setting the green polo down on her vanity. "Really Keel you look beautiful."

She stepped away clearing her throat."Are you ready to go?"

"That depends…Where are we going? I asked

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." She threatened

My eyes narrowed

"Oh come on." She smirked and pulled me by the shirt out of her room and to the stairs.


	12. Button intolerance

Chapter 12

Button-intolerance

"Where are we?" I stepped from the outdated minivan to the concrete of an oversized parking lot. In front of me sat a large complex littered with window signs. advertising SUPER DEALS, in a variety of colors and percentages.

"The mall?" Keely stepped in front of me interrupting my confused gawk. She eyed me suspiciously. "No malls in Israel?"

"There might be…I don't get out much." I admitted

"Grounded from your camel?" she nudged me playfully.

"Close, I lost my license" I wiped a fake tear from my eye, sniffling dramatically.

We laughed until it fell into our usual awkward silence. I hated these moments. There was nothing to distract me from the growing intensity between us. We could preach "just friends" all day to each other all day, but it always came down to the awkward silence, intimate looks, and ended with a faint red glow on both of our cheeks. It was time to break this

"Please do enlighten me oh wise one of your super shopping ways" I offered her my arm, and she looped hers through with out hesitation and galloped toward the large glass double doors.

K-K

I won't lie, Edward's lack of knowledge when it came to "The Mall" startled me in the beginning, I don't have a doctorate in theology, but it seemed undeniably sin worthy for any and all religions. At the same time it fueled me with excitement. The ability to teach and show about one of the things I like best.(and know best)

As I latched onto his arm I could feel the warmth radiating between us, and the plaid shirt gave his Carmel eyes an unexplainable pop, I'd admit it to none, but keeping our relationship strictly platonic grew harder with every breath he drew. My sick school girl obsessive crush was repulsive in every aspect to me, but unfortunately I've had no success in controlling it. Although it was significantly easier when I swore I hated him, but I was certain I couldn't hate him now if I tried.

"Keel?"

"Mm?" I did my best to leave my thoughts behind and come back to reality.

"You okay?" He slid his arm from mine, grabbing my hand in one sleek motion, successfully pulling me to a stop.

"Uh… yeah, why do you ask?"

"well I'm not informed in your 'mall' ways it seems to me, that this is not the sort of place you simply walk through." He looked straight ahead at a door 10 feet from us, then turned back to the door from which we came a few hundred yards in the opposite direction…

"Right…My bad" Moderately embarrassing on my part. I was so wrapped up in the status of our 'platonic' relationship that I by passed every store, and was well on my way out the opposite door… there was no easy way to explain this one…

"Sorry" I continued, filling my speech with an abundance of dramatic pauses. "I was lost in thought."

"It's okay." He flashed a smile in my direction. "Where to first?" he asked eagerly.

I fought back my urge to fall on a knee and propose. It was unorthodox, but then again so was a man eager to go shopping with his girl friend…(friend that's a girl?). In fact I can't recall a single day in my past when a man was eager to stroll though clothing rack after clothing rack with me. Trying on outfit following outfit that his female counter part tossed over the dressing room door, but Edward seemed to be enjoying himself. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on my part. I spun the plastic ring on my left hand while I waited for Edward to come out of the dressing room inside the American Eagle. _Just friends_ it was for the best, and I hated it, but I knew I couldn't take another Brett. Sure Edward seemed perfect now, but so had Brett in the beginning. He was so sweet, caring, and charming. He charmed his way into half the girls at our schools beds I reminded myself. It stung to think about, but a slap from reality was exactly what I needed sometimes. Edward came out from the dressing room, and I found that my fashion expertise didn't help my attempt at staying just friends.

"I think I'm button-intolerant today… can you help a guy out." He was struggling once again with matching the buttons of the shirt to their appropriate slot.

P-P

I was far from button- intolerant despite my dependence on the wizard in the past, shirt buttoning was not a weakness I obtained, but her soft touches from earlier that day had me searching for ways to draw the two of us closer.

She giggled and came smoothly over to my rescue. The back of her hand slid down my chest now as she fastened button by button.

"Maybe we should stick with the old fashion pull over for you Cohen." She sneered playfully

"Aw but what would you do with all your free time?" I smiled politely as she took a step back to admire her work.

"I'm good" she nodded approvingly

"And modest!." I nudged her playfully. "Not to mention I think I've always looked this good." I straightened my collar staring into the mirror

"Whoa look who's modest now. "She nudged back with a bit more umph than I had offered.

After we checked out we headed for the food court for some long over due nourishment. An ice cream cone each later we made our way to the parking-lot.

"this was fun." I smiled in her direction before tossing the bags through the hatchback.

"Fun as in: 'Keely never put me through this torture again.' Or fun as in…Well fun." She leaned up against the van squinting suspiciously in my direction.

"oh definitely the first one." I took a step in her direction.

"I bet" she closed her right eye and held up her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"You don't believe me?" I raised an eyebrow moving in a step closer.

"Not in the slightest." She was inches from my lips, it would take little effort to close the gap, and either end the awkward moments, or multiply them by the billionth power, one bold move had the opportunity to change our relationship status.

"Good" I whispered and opened the driver's side door for her.


End file.
